


Poker and fountains

by S_Nebulosa



Series: Supercorpvember 2020 [11]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Card Games, F/F, Happy Ending, References to Depression, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Nebulosa/pseuds/S_Nebulosa
Summary: Lena is once again trying to play away her emotions with poker. A blonde shows up and offers her to do something fun, like jump in a fountain.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorpvember 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995994
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	Poker and fountains

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the supercorptober day 13 prompt 'lucky'.

Lena has been at the casino longer than she anticipated. But she needs something to blow off steam with. Poker has always been her go to. She had enjoyed many a game in university. Earning herself quite some pocket money and losing herself quite some friendships and potential romantic relationships.

She can’t help it. She just wins a lot. Like. A lot. She gets good cards. She understands the game. It’s second nature. So of course her basic instinct is to go back to that place where she at least felt like a winner. A spark of happiness. Not enough to solve everything, but just enough to make her get through the rest of the day.

The alcohol of course helps too.

And maybe she has a problem with that. Because she knows she drinks a little too much and a little too often. Right now, that is not something she has the stability to fix. Let alone the energy.

So, she finds herself back at a casino. Whiskey in one hand, chips in the other. The picture of her cards in her head as she runs some quick calculations. She has this in the pocket, if her math is right. That would mean she won the table again and, by the looks of it, a third person is going to angrily walk away and demand her be removed. She doesn’t care. They can’t prove anything.

The cards are turned and Lena was indeed right.

She is calm at the reveal. The spark of happiness small and only inside her. Gone too quickly. A sip of her whiskey accompanies it to make it last a little longer.

The blonde, who has been standing by the table, watching the game, moves towards her. She looks cute. Reminds Lena of the sun. She shouldn’t be in a place like this, where hopeless people go. But she is. And she is getting closer to Lena.

Looking at her.

About to talk to her.

“Hello,” the blonde says.

“Hello,” Lena replies, eyes hooded and everything about her on guard.

“You’ve had some good hands tonight.”

“You know what they say, lucky at cards…” Lena lifts her drink in a cheers motion and takes another sip.

“Unlucky at love?” the blonde finishes.

“That’s the one.” Lena looks back at the table. It is probably time to leave. Everyone is getting sick of her and she has earned way too much money she doesn’t even need. She’ll have to remember to donate it later. At least it will be good for something. She will be good for something.

“That sounds depressing.” The blonde looks at Lena, from her hair to her suit to her heels.

“Well, that’s life.” Lena doesn’t know if she can give the blonde what she’s looking for.

“Life should be fun. Life can be fun.”

“Not to me.”

“Well, maybe it’s time to change that. Want to go outside and jump in a fountain with me?”

“What are you getting at?” Lena asks, a little defensive. It seems like a strange offer to make to a stranger. Jumping in a fountain at night.

“I have seen you sitting here and you looked unhappy but also nice. And I thought maybe you needed a friend and I could be that friend,” the blonde says. She sounds honest. Innocent. Naive.

“Are you trying to get lucky? Because you’ve picked the wrong person.” Lena downs the rest of her drink and collects all of her tokens.

“No, no, not at all. Look, I’ll leave you alone if you want to but sometimes doing strange but safe things with strange people in completely public places is nice. And you looked like you could use something nice.”

Lena looks at the woman again. From her blonde ponytail to her khakis and sleeveless shirt. She has a good body. She looks kind. Reminds Lena of a puppy. And heck. Why not.

If she’s lucky, she’ll drown. If she isn’t, she will have a good story for the bar.

Lena is lucky. Not because she drowns but because this woman is the human manifestation of sunshine and kindness. Kara–that’s her name–is everything Lena wants in a human. From sweet softness to stern chides to supportive encouragement. She suggests Lena get therapy, because you don’t have to be at the lowest low to not be in a good place. She makes Lena smile. She makes Lena happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://s-nebul0sa.tumblr.com)


End file.
